You Gotta Be Kitten Me
by Clammerina
Summary: Clam finds a box of abandoned kittens in the middle of the night, so he takes them in and serves as their mother. After a huge battle with some pesky eagles, he goes overprotective over them and runs away from camp. Will he change his ways and come back? Or will his life be a catastrophe forever?


It was a dark, cold night at Camp Kidney. Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for Clam, he was outside looking for goblins in the forest. Reason? Because Edward told him that there were goblins in the forest and that they only came out at night. This made him believe that goblins existed and why he was outside at 4 A.M in the first place. He looked every crevice, every rock, every tree, every cave, and the road that surrounded Camp Kidney and led to the nearby town, Prickly Pines. But there were no goblins. That meant they weren't real and Edward was telling a lie.

Clam: I can't find goblins. Clam sad... Clam betrayed...

He was very devastated to find that there weren't any goblins and that Edward was lying to him. This is normal since Edward is known to lie and make people upset. Yes, a 10 year old platypus boy is doing this. What a meanie.  
Anyway, Clam sat on the side of the road and sighed.

Clam: I'm hurt. Edward lied to me. He's a big, fat, liar.

Suddenly, he heard a faint noise that sounded a lot like a kitten. No, make that 6 faint noises. 6 faint noises that sound like a mix between a newborn baby and a squeaky toy. He followed the noise that caught his attention and found a box that read "Free Kittens", with pink, blue, purple, fern green, yellow, and tuxedo (black and white) kittens. The babies look and sound no more than 4-5 weeks old, they also looked like they have taken their first steps already. They had "PPG" styled eyes, but cuter than ever. It is unknown why they were abandoned, the reason maybe that the mother died or just abandoned them. Another reason is maybe a man found them and then decided to sell them for free. It is clearly unknown where the box even came from. These kittens were meowing and crying for food, attention, and love. One of them tried to escape the box so he/she could run away. But that's not the case. When all of them saw Clam, they IMMEDIATELY imprinted on him and tried to jump into his arms.

Clam: Awwwww... They're so cute... I'm definitely gonna take you guys home.

He picked up the box and carried it all the way back to his cabin, but when he got there, he fell alseep right in front of it, with the kittens climbing out successfully and crawling all over him.

3 hours later...

The Jellies woke up from their sleep (they were the first ones to wake up), and got dressed in their daily attire. They walked out of the cabin and to their surprise, found a rhino sleeping on the ground with kittens climbing all over him, meowing happily.

Lazlo: Ummm... Why is Clam on the ground with kittens all over him?

Raj: I don't know, Lazlo. I don't know.

Clam woke up from his sleep and went inside, smiling in an embarrassed way. He got dressed in his daily attire and went back outside. Then he scooped up one of the kittens and showed him/her to them.

Clam: I found kittens! They imprinted on me!

Raj: Clam, why is that animals ALWAYS imprint on you?

Lazlo looked closely at the kitten and immediately fell in love. His eyes turned animesque, his mouth turned into a full-fledged smile, his tail up his back, and clenching his fists.

Lazlo: AWWWWWWWWWWW... THAT IS SO CUTE!

The kitten meowed in response to his excited voice. This made the monkey faint of cuteness.

Raj and Clam: LAZLO!

The yelling made Clam drop the kitten and tried to revive him. He did CPR on him and breathed air into his mouth. This action made Lazlo alive again.

Raj: Why did you faint?

Lazlo: Kitten... Was... Too... Cute...

Raj: Well, try to prevent yourself from fainting, OK.

Lazlo got up and spoke in a normal voice.

Lazlo: OK, Raj. Besides, What gender are the kittens?

Clam immediately picked up the kitten he dropped in response and lifted his/her tail, the area had a upside down exclaimation mark, so it was a girl, which made sense since the color of her fur was pink, and her eyes were purple. He placed her down to check the rest of them. 4/6 were baby girls, while 2/6 were baby boys [(pink, blue, purple, and fern green are girls) (yellow and black and white were boys)] So 66% are girls, 33% are boys, another litter in which there are more girls than boys!

Clam: Most of them are girls, 66%. The rest of them are boys, 33%.

Raj: OK, what should we name them though.

Clam: Hmmmm... How about... Aurora for the pink one.

Lazlo: I got one. How about for the yellow one, name him Reggie!

Clam nodded in response to his answer.

Raj: And for the purple one, name her Petunia, because she's purple, and most petunias are pink and purple!

Clam: Good one, Raj! I'm going to name the fern-green and blue ones, Tristina and Sophie.

Lazlo: I get to name the tuxedo one! His name's going to be Jakey!

Raj and Clam nodded in response, the latter person scooped up all of them and they went inside.

Well, that was it for this chapter! Find out what the Jellies are up to in the next chapter!


End file.
